


Moments Like These

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Up With a The Kim Family [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, family au, shaved bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's moment likes these that remind Jongdae why he loves Minseok. Even if it is when he's fucking him into the mattress whilst their neighbours listen.





	

Endless giggles and cheers echo off the beige walls of the house for two children - a boy and a girl - were playing around in their spacious play-area; building block towers and plastic balls were scattered everywhere. In the monotone kitchen stood Jongdae who was smiling to himself, a fairly recognisable tune playing on the tip of his tongue - the radio softly helping him along - as he listened to the childish laughter.

The walls of the room were a creamy white, contrasting drastically from the slick, matt-black marble surfaces. The rectangle of light from the window presented minuscule dust bugs that danced around the house; the small box of sunlight shining onto Jongdae as his fingers create a tight grip on the knife and his other hands on the vegetables he was currently cutting. Eventually, the sun grew tired, this being evident by the flickers of red and orange dying the sky.

"Daddy's home!" Came a cry from the young girl who scrambled to her feet, tripping over the toys that were carelessly left out and into a male's arms. Said male was of medium height - shorter than Jongdae though - and had golden hair that shone like the day's ball in the sky. His smile radiated the same amount of light as the bulbs in the house. This was Jongdae's husband and father to his two beautiful, adopted children.

Warmth surrounded Jongdae as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist, soft lips pressed to the skin of his neck in a chaste manner; heat spreading itself throughout Jongdae's body, a smile stretching from ear to ear.  
"Hey." Jongdae chirped, his voice a cutesy tone as he placed the now chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water.  
"Hey," his short husband responded. "That smells so good." A pink tongue poked out to lick at his own thin lips.  
"Thank you, Minseok." Jongdae replied, calling his husband by his first name.  
"What's that tone for?" Minseok pouted, frowning cutely at his partner's voice. "Are you angry?"  
"Yes. I'm angry because I haven't had a kiss yet." Jongdae jokes, placing down whatever equipment he has in his hands and turning around to face Minseok. 

The grin plastered on their faces is anything but romantic or lustful, it's goofy, playful but the everlasting glint that has shimmered in the pair's eyes since they met still remained. Jongdae's arms snaked up to wrap around Minseok's neck, eyes never once leaving each other as the elder's hands place themselves firmly on Jongdae's hips. Plush lips pressed softly against thinner lips, the corners of their lips tilting upwards in a smile as they close their eyes; their lips were motionless, just resting against one another, basking in each other's presence that could easily disappear at any moment - slipping away like sand during a storm. 

"Your veg is boiling over." Minseok mumbled against Jongdae's lips.  
"Huh?" Jongdae replied, not taking any notice of the bubbling sound behind him, in fact, he wasn't taking notice in anything that wasn't Kim Minseok. Any sound that wasn't from his beloved husband muted completely from his ears.  
"Check your vegetables." Jongdae finally registered and swiftly pulled away, pushing Minseok playfully in the process, to turn down the boiling heat to leave it on a low simmer. 

Moments like this remind Jongdae of why he loves Minseok. He's playful and cheery but serious when needed; unlike their neighbour, Park Chanyeol, who seems to smile at everything, even when his partner, Byun Baekhyun, would scold him and not talk to him for something he did. Minseok referred to them as "a puppy and it's owner". 

After an hour or two, the food was served on the table. Minseok helped his daughter into her chair as Jongdae helped his son. The siblings were 5, almost 6 but still loved being babied and the couple would eagerly accept. Jongdae watched as Minseok picked up some meat with his chopsticks and pretended it was a plane, flying into the children's mouths. The both had to admit that they do spoil the children. 

Moments like this remind Jongdae of why he loves Minseok. He's the best father to the twins, playing with them until they all fell asleep from exhaustion. He'd bathe them every other night, not giving Jongdae a chance; he'd would stand in the doorframe, smiling as his husband gently poured water over the sibling's heads, soothingly singing a song to them. Fluffy, warm pyjamas covered the children as Minseok tucked them into their separate beds and read them a bedtime story; Jongdae would once again, stand in the doorframe then kiss the children's temples. 

Jongdae nibbled on his lower lip as he watched his husband feed his children, smiling to himself when he looked down and played with his fingers under the table; the golden band that shines brightly under the right lighting, the small diamond atop of it was fiddled with most. When he finally looked up, Minseok was smiling at him directly; a fuchsia tint dusting his cheeks. No matter how often they smile at each other, Jongdae still manages to blush and his current thoughts didn't help him either.

Jongdae was cute like this, in Minseok's opinion. The bold male who could yell for hours being turned into a flushed mess from just a smile excited Minseok. It excited him in many ways. One reason why it excited Minseok was because Jongdae had been so forward, so confident, when they first met. Cliché enough, both happened to work at a coffee store run by Minseok's sister. After a week, Jongdae bluntly asked Minseok for his number and to go on a date. Almost 10 years later, here they were. The other way it excited him was for the simple fact, a blushing Jongdae was a hot Jongdae and a hot Jongdae was what turned Minseok on. Snippets of memories of Jongdae's face buried into a pillow - cheeks a deep red, stuttering just about anything and everything that came to mind - as Minseok roughly pound into him; blurred pictures of the younger male's face as he rides Minseok's cock also appear in his vision. 

Times was ticking on and Jongdae was swiftly growing impatient - Minseok too but he didn't want to be forward much since Jongdae seemed sleepy. As Minseok stirred the tea behind him, he stared at the clock, watching the everlasting tick-tock of the clock. The slender, red hand of the clock spun round and round as seconds passed by quickly but felt like decades for Jongdae.  
"You alright?" Minseok nudged him slightly, smiling softly at him as he took a seat across from him, his head placed on top of his closed fists. Jongdae hummed in response, silently thanking Minseok for not only the drink but for caring for him. 

Jongdae was so completely and utterly in love with Minseok and Minseok was so completely and utterly in love with Jongdae. They could sit for hours, staring at each other with such endearment; a single word wouldn't of even had to be uttered and they still wouldn't be bored. If Jongdae could make a list of the reasons why he loves Minseok, he'd have great-grandchildren before he'd even got half way through his list. The reasons were endless like his love for Minseok. Sitting and staring is what they did, the time passing by like cars on a motorway. Words about work were thrown around between the two. Eventually the hot beverage had cooled and the mugs had been sipped on, the playful twins were whining and arguing about who-knows-what. 

"You go to bed, I'll put them to sleep." Minseok sighed, rubbing Jongdae's shoulder reassuringly as tiredness clearly itched and tickled at his being.  
"You sure? You don't want any help?" Jongdae yawned, looking at his husband; his eyes searched the latter's face for any sign to say 'yes, help me with these devils' but found little to no look on his face except kindness that screamed 'I'm being polite here, now go before I change my mind.'  
"I'm sure." Jongdae nodded, getting up from his chair; as he walked, the elder decided to hint at his intentions by cheekily slapping his butt, winking at him when Jongdae turned around with a scandalised look on his face. Hips swaying more than they should, Jongdae walked away knowing exactly what to do tonight. The sleepiness once affecting his body had flown away, he wasn't planning on sleeping much tonight anyway. The younger's feet taking him towards the bathroom. 

The delicate sound of snores came from the two children as Minseok crept out of their room and into his, glancing around the room to look for Jongdae. He wasn't there. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, Minseok yawned and kicked off his shoes; while doing so, he heard the faint squeak of the bedroom door. He glanced up to see Jongdae in just his underwear, leaning himself against the doorframe like he always would, but this time with a seductive hint to his actions coming from his hand placed onto his hip.

Minseok's mouth went dry as his eyes danced across Jongdae's body. Skinny legs with thicker thighs that were soft from moisturise being applied after shaving was the first thing he saw. Rather than a toned abdomen, Jongdae had a small belly that was absolutely adorable in Minseok's opinion, the puppy fat giving Jongdae a motherly feel which is what he wanted to have in the family. The faint V shape poking out at the top of the boxers had drool pooling at the corner of Minseok's mouth.  
Minseok could practically smell Jongdae and the aftershave from where he was sitting and boy, did it smell good. Minseok couldn't help but arise to his feet when Jongdae began to make his way towards the elder.

The latter placed his hands onto the small, curvy hips of his lover as Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck. Their eyes locked before their lips, both heads tilting to avoid their nose touching and to eagerly deepen the kiss. Mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces, slotting perfectly against one another. Minseok's tongue nudged Jongdae's bottom lip, seductively asking for entrance; Jongdae eagerly replied, his mouth opening to let his tongue escape. The pink muscles fought against each other like two knights with their swords. The elder succeeded in the battle for dominace, taking his taller husband's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling ever-so-slightly - Jongdae was easily left breathless thanks to this actions, every single time. 

Once they had pulled away for air, Minseok began to kiss Jongdae's jawline and up towards his ear, taking the earlobe between his pearly whites before speaking.  
"Did you do all that in just under an hour?" Minseok mumbled, his hands gesturing at the shaved skin; his tongue continuing its ministrations along fair skin. Jongdae nodded, a hum that got caught in his throat straggled out. Jongdae leaned back before pushing Minseok onto the bed, clambering on top of him.

Creamy legs encase Minseok's own clothed ones. Nimble fingers pushed buttons through holes as the younger tried to strip Minseok down and out of any article of clothing. Once the shirt was undone, he pushed it open but not off; his hands running over Minseok's chest and abdomen - which once again, was different to his, from hard work at the gymnasium and at his job. A cheeky pink tongue darted across Minseok's own lips as Jongdae cupped his member through his trousers and giving it a squeeze and a tug. His palm working him through his clothing, taking him to hardness.

Minseok groaned quietly, his hands running down Jongdae sides and onto his ass; a single curse word escaped Jongdae's lips when he felt rough hands massage his pert cheeks - his body collapsing on top of Minseok's from the abundance of pleasure he got from just his ass being touched, lewdly moaning into the crook of his neck. A teasing index finger pushed against Jongdae's hole that was blocked by unwanted clothing, sweet whines tumbling from swollen lips. 

The prolonged foreplay was still continuing as their clothed erections rut against one another in search of some form of pleasure.  
"Take off your trousers." Jongdae panted at some point, Minseok eagerly discarding the unnecessary item of clothing after undoing all the buttons and zips. There they lay, both clad in boxers - Minseok had plain, boring store-brand black boxers while Jongdae was wearing vibrant, neon green underwear that had a brand neither of them recognised - both sporting extremely prominent tents in said underwear. They were like pistons, as one pushed upwards, the other moved downwards - the desperately wanted friction being created along with the echoing sound of their grunts and groans.

Jongdae turned around so his back was facing Minseok, giving him the perfect view of his ass; the latter ran his hands down his sides once again, knowing how much Jongdae enjoys the attention even during sexual intercourse. Minseok was expecting Jongdae to wiggle his ass, he was expecting him to keen in gratitude, he was expecting Jongdae to roll his hips against Minseok's chest. What Minseok didn't expect was for Jongdae to remove his own underwear and get on all fours and backing up so his length was near Minseok's mouth. The hands that were once on the younger's sides began to move down his smooth legs; Minseok waiting for Jongdae to do something - Minseok was slightly confused as to if Jongdae was wanting this position, so he waited. Snapping sounds of elastic and the hissing sound as cool air nipped at their members was the only sound that could be heard in the room, along with Jongdae's almost noiseless pants. A crafty tongue swiped across Minseok's tip, the salty pre-cum balling on the tip of the former's tongue. Now Minseok wasn't as confused.

With his length fully in Jongdae's mouth - his hands pumping the lower half he can't reach - Minseok began to work on Jongdae; at first he took the throbbing cock before him into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, Jongdae's hips bucking into his mouth; now he's kissing up the inside of his thighs - he gave the balls a tentative lick before making his way towards Jongdae's tight entrance. 

Loud - almost too loud - moans escaped Jongdae's lips as he felt a warm muscle press against his hole. A sharp slap on Jongdae's cheek was enough of a warning for him to cover his mouth in case the sleeping children next door wake from their slumber and wander in, childish curiosity getting the worst of them. How exactly were you meant to explain this scandalous position to anybody, let alone a child? 

Minseok was lying on his back, his face buried between Jongdae's ass cheeks as he rocked back on to his tongue, his hands spreading the globes apart as he eats his younger husband out; Jongdae was lying on top of him, his hand lazily tugging at the solid cock next to his face as he moans into his hand, it not doing a very good job of muting the whimpering male. Occasionally he used to appendage in his hand as a silencer, vibrations from his moans sending jolts of pleasure down Minseok's back. Unexpectedly, Minseok pressed in some fingers alongside his tongue, breaching the ring of muscles; Jongdae felt like his eyes would roll back in his head as the ends fingered at his prostate, the bundle of nerves eliciting slutty moans. 

Eventually, the foreplay had to come to an end as Jongdae was fully stretched and both were near their awaited climax. Minseok switched their positions so that Jongdae was underneath him. He lifted the shaved legs and positioned his cock at the former's asshole that clenched around nothing.  
"Cute," Minseok mumbled, his thumb circling the hole before dipping in slightly, removing it before re-inlining his cock, "ready?" Jongdae nodded, his hands coming up to hold his ankles, spreading his legs wide. At a painstakingly slow pace, Minseok pushed in, Jongdae shamelessly moaning.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up the kids, do you?" The elder teased, a seductive grin plastered on his face as he leaned over the panting man beneath him, shallowly and slowly thrusting into him. Minseok's kiss-bruised lips pushed against Jongdae's neck, the latter's head thrown back in ecstasy as his hand hushed the minuscule moans and whimpers he was creating.  
"N-no." Jongdae managed to stutter out, his eyes screwed shut tighter than a bolt in a door. No matter how hard he tried, the latter just couldn't be quiet. He was a loud person therefore he was twice as loud in bed, he couldn't help it. Plus, Minseok was a Sex God so you couldn't exactly blame him for the pornographic moans he was creating. 

The thrusts got deeper and faster, the mushroom head pressing against Jongdae's prostate, his fingers tangling into the silk sheets as he writhes and wriggles from pleasure. 

Minseok's hands moved from beside Jongdae's head and onto the bedframe. The expensive, wooden item slamming harshly against the wall as Minseok roughly pounded into Jongdae at the younger's moaned out commands of "faster" or "fuck me harder". Suddenly, they couldn't care less about wether or not their neighbours could hear or wether there would be marks and dents in their wall, all they cared about was this moment. All they cared about was each other. 

The faint sound of yelling could be heard, they wasn't sure if it was directed at them or the two people whom the voices were coming from were arguing with each other but they didn't care. They didn't care for anyone or anything at this moment except for each other and what they're doing. The elder leaned down, capturing his lover's lips in a bruising kiss as he tangled their hands together, his hips stuttering as he began to reach his orgasm. He unlaced a hand, using it to pump Jongdae's cock as the younger shifted and arched under him, moaning out incoherent sentences.

It's moments like these that reminded Jongdae why he loves Minseok. He never failed to bring him to his utmost pleasure. Minseok was caring; he satisfied all of his needs wether it was Minseok getting Jongdae off without touching himself or the elder being on the receiving end for once. The taller swears Minseok could make him cum without even touching his usually neglected cock.

Ropes of white painted Jongdae's chest, his whole body shaking from the aftershock. Breathless whimpers escaped his lips as he felt Minseok still thrust into him; the same creamy white filled his insides as Minseok threw his head back, panting harder than ever. Sure they have had sex like before, but the thought of pissing off their neighbours was exciting and they just had to go faster. 

The pair began to clean themselves up, Minseok finally taking off his work shirt and thanking the Gods that it was Friday so he didn't near to wear it tomorrow as he got back into a fresh, clean pair of underwear. A knock could be heard, the pair confused as to who could be knocking at this time of night - Minseok went to check it out as Jongdae was still cleaning up.

He opened the door to see a pair of men.  
"Hey, I'm your neighbour, Baekhyun," the shorter male out of the pair began, "this is Chanyeol. We, um," his face grew hotter and hotter.  
"We heard you and your partner." Chanyeol bluntly says, smiling while his hands covered his crotch.  
"Yeah, that. I'm here to ask if you could keep it down because," Baekhyun leaned in, whispering to Minseok, "the sounds make him.. Y'know? He's like a teen and my ass needs a break. I can't even walk properly!" Baekhyun's voice got louder so Chanyeol could hear the last part, the shorter elbowing Chanyeol in the crotch. Shocked, Minseok just nodded and slowly closed the door, not knowing what to say to the arguing couple who soon began making out in his front garden. 

"Who was it?" Jongdae asked when Minseok climbed into the now clean bed.  
"A horny puppy and his owner who's unable to walk." Minseok simply replies.


End file.
